Le Poids des Remords
by Luna Cordell
Summary: OS, après le chapitre 33. Yuu repense à son passé, bien déterminé à sauver Mika.


La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et c'est avec une nostalgie presque non dissimulée qu'il regardait en direction de la lune. Le vent soufflait tristement, brûlant quelque peu son visage par sa fraîcheur hivernale. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer ce qu'il avait perdu, il y a de cela quatre ans.

Tout était arrivé si vite, et chaque seconde était pourtant profondément ancrée dans son esprit. Image par image, seconde par seconde, comme un ralenti interminable. Il se rappelait même des moindres détails, et quand il revoyait ce massacre en rêve cela lui paraissait durer des heures. Ce jour-ci, il avait perdu toute sa famille. Sa vraie famille, celle de l'orphelinat Hyakuya. Mais un enfant attirait plus son attention que les autres, et c'était Mikaela. Le garçon avait le même âge que lui et s'était sacrifié pour lui permettre de survivre. Et Yuu n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir en l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

Pas un jour ne passait sans que la terrible scène ne le hante, regrettant terriblement de ne pas avoir pu sauver sa précieuse famille. Leurs visages souriants immédiatement suivis par leurs corps sans vie. Leurs yeux écarquillés par la peur, leurs lèvres tremblantes, et leur sang sur le sol blanc immaculé. Il serrait le poing. Il vit de nouveau Mika et son air angélique, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux comme il en avait l'habitude.

Pourquoi Yuu ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Ils étaient véritablement sa famille. Et il ne l'aura réalisé qu'une fois tout son bonheur effondré. Sa seule rédemption était la vengeance, parce que vivre sans but après ceci lui faisait bien trop mal. Il savait bien que Mika était trop gentil pour vouloir être vengé, de même pour les enfants, mais il ne le faisait pas pour eux, il le faisait avant tout pour lui-même. Yuu en avait besoin, sans quoi vivre était bien trop douloureux.

Les échos du passé l'appelaient, une fois de plus.

« Yuu-chan. »

Il avait mal.

« Yuu-chan ! »

Il souffrait d'une peine que même le temps ne semblait pouvoir guérir.

« Nous sommes une famille. »

Un sourire lui échappa alors que des larmes se mettaient à perler sur ses joues glacées.

Les événements d'il y a quelques jours lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Maintenant il savait qu'il ne fallait plus regarder en arrière, mais vers l'avenir. Parce que maintenant il savait que Mika était encore en vie.

« Oublie tout d'eux et enfuis-toi avec moi ! »

Mika. Vivant.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire, il l'avait vu mourir tant de fois en rêve que cela lui semblait être faux, au premier abord. Un léger rire le pris, alors qu'il continuait de pleurer doucement.

Il était heureux.

« Je te sauverai. »

C'était devenu sa raison de vivre à présent, et il l'ignorait encore mais Mika pensait exactement la même chose. Des paroles partagées, prononcée par l'un pour l'autre avec toute la sincérité du monde.

Mika, sa précieuse famille, en vie. L'idée le faisait rire tant elle semblait absurde, pourtant Yuu savait que c'était la réalité. Enfin il pouvait être libéré de ses démons, sachant que Mika était vivant.

Les amis de Yuu l'avaient remarqué, depuis ces quelques jours, il rayonnait. Alors Yuu était devenu plus mesuré, moins suicidaire dans ses offensives. Et surtout il parlait régulièrement de Mika, lui qui était pourtant si évasif sur son passé. Ces retrouvailles à Shinjuku l'avaient profondément changé.

C'est pourquoi ils ont été si surpris de voir Yuu perdre son sang froid quand ils avaient laissé Guren derrière eux durant l'attaque contre Crowley. Bien sûr, le Colonel était comme une sorte de père pour Yuu, ils le savaient bien. Mais ils savaient également que ce dernier était loin d'avoir agit de manière désintéressée en prenant Yuu sous son aile. Bien qu'ignorant encore leurs natures exactes, ils savaient qu'il était question d'expérimentations. Mais Yuu s'en fichait. Et il a foncé, tête baissée, avalant deux pilules. Il avait perdu le contrôle.

C'est alors que Mika était arrivé et avait pris la situation en mains, sous le regard effrayé et inquiet des amis de Yuu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait, humains ? Pourquoi, dès que je le vois, je le retrouve dans cet état ? »

La voix de Mika s'était élevée, pleine de mépris et de rage pour ceux que Yuu appelait ses amis et qui pourtant ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Bien sûr, Mika ignorait que le squad de Yuu n'y était pour rien, il ignorait que Yuu s'était élancé tête baissée et sans écouter personne. Mais Shinoa, Mitsuba, Kimizuki et Yoichi ne pouvaient rien redire, ils se sentaient coupables et responsables malgré tout.

Mika leur lança un regard froid avant de tenter d'approcher Yuu, prudemment, lui qui semblait dans un état pire encore que l'autre fois. Cette vision lui brisait le cœur, lui qui ne voulait que le bonheur et la sécurité de Yuu.

« Tu ne m'intéresses pas, vampire. »

Cette voix n'était pas celle de Yuu, et pourtant c'était bien lui qui avait parlé. Mika tressaillit, avant de rapidement se reprendre. Il devait le sauver, c'était sa seule raison de vivre. Yuu n'était pas lui-même, il le savait.

« Yuu-chan, c'est moi. »

Mika se disait qu'il arriverait peut-être à le raisonner, peut-être que Yuu allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Après tout, cela avait bien fonctionné quand l'autre fille l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Il fit de nouveau un pas vers lui, tandis que Yuu poussa un cri, de la douleur mêlée à quelque chose d'absolument inhumain. Les ombres qui semblaient sortir de son dos grandirent encore, plus sombres que jamais, prenant la forme de gigantesques ailes de ténèbres. C'était donc ça, un Séraphin de la fin ?

« Yuu-chan... »

Mika laissa s'échapper dans un faible soupir, ne supportant pas cette vision de Yuu.

« Tu ne m'intéresses pas. »

Le ton de ce qui se trouvait en face de lui semblait plus agressif que plus tôt, comme impatient. Mais Mika l'ignora. Il allait le sauver. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et alors que Mika le prit dans ses bras, Yuu se remit à hurler. Le vampire ferma les yeux, le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait montrer à Yuu qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'avec lui il était en sécurité.

Soudainement, Mika se mit à tousser, presque frénétiquement. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher Yuu, il ne devait pas. Il sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, et alors qu'il baissa les yeux il vit son buste transpercé par la lame de Yuu. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait, continuant à s'accrocher à Yuu de toutes ses forces.

Les ténèbres de Yuu semblèrent le quitter, peu à peu, et ce dernier sombra finalement dans l'inconscience. Il tomba lourdement, entraînant Mika dans sa chute, lui qui n'avait pas la force de supporter son poids avec une telle blessure.

« Yuu ! »

C'était les amis de Yuu qui l'apellaient, ayant assisté à la scène, sans pouvoir agir. Ils s'avancèrent en courant vers son corps endormi.

Mika était allongé près de lui, tandis son bras en direction du visage de Yuu et lui caressa la joue doucement avec un léger sourire. Il souffrait horriblement, mais Yuu semblait aller bien et c'était plus que suffisant. Il était revenu à son état normal.

Mais le vampire lui n'allait pas aussi bien, il respirait avec difficulté alors que son sang coulait sans s'arrêter depuis la plaie dans son torse et au coin de ses lèvres.

Shinoa le regarda un moment, comme désolée par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle savait à quel point le vampire comptait pour Yuu, et au vu de ses actes elle se doutait que l'inverse fonctionnait également.

« Ne... Ne lui dites pas... Ce qu'il... Yuu-chan... »

La voix de Mika sortait difficilement de sa gorge, et il sentait doucement sa fin arriver. Comprenant sa demande, Shinoa hocha la tête vivement avant d'ajouter, d'un air solennel :

« Tu peux compter sur nous, Mikaela Hyakuya. »

Après tout elle avait une dette envers lui, il l'avait déjà sauvée une fois.

Alors, quand Yuu s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital presque une semaine plus tard ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Même Yoichi, qui pourtant ne supportait pas d'avoir à lui mentir n'avait pas cédé. Yuu s'était rétabli, doucement, reprenant des forces. Il était soulagé que Guren ait été sauvé durant son coma et il s'était fait très méchamment réprimandé pour avoir été aussi imprudent.

Mais Mika était mort, de sa main, et ça Yuu l'ignorait encore. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs après avoir pris ses deux pilules, et il ne savait même pas que Mika avait été présent.

Alors Yuu regardait le ciel cette nuit-là, se demandant quand il aurait l'occasion de revoir son cher Mika, persuadé que ce dernier était encore en vie. Mais Yuu se sentait mélancolique, sans comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être qu'une part de lui, son inconscient, savait ce qu'il avait fait. Et alors qu'il continuait à se dire qu'il sauverait Mika un jour, qu'il le reverrait, il continuait à pleurer doucement. Car même si Yuu n'avait pas souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait, il ressentait le poids des remords sur ses épaules.


End file.
